In a known example, telematics units embedded within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides the subscriber with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling, stolen vehicle location assistance and diagnostic code uploading to making restaurant reservations. In a known example, telematics units are provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics equipped vehicle. Upon activating, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with telematics services.
In another known example, the telematics unit is provisioned and activated at a manufacturing or assembly plant. In this example, the telematics unit may be capable of communicating with a service center once installed in a vehicle and power is available.
Published application US 2005/0075892 discloses a telematics unit and method for operating in which a telematics unit is operated in two modes. The telematics unit is operated first in a logistical support mode and second in a customer service mode.